Seperated Hearts
by DaydreamingUpReality
Summary: Jandre Taylor Swift's Tim Mcgraw songfic! No lyrics, so I would say you should play the song in the background, reason inside. Re-uploaded!


Ok so this is my first Jandre. **This is for MrsAvanJogia** who requested it. The song is Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift.

Jade was walking. She had her Pear Pod with her and it was playing one of her favorite songs. Basically, because it describes parts in her life perfectly. The song was Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift. **IMPORTANT: I deleted this before to stop being told the lyrics were in it. I really liked this though, so I decided to just delete all the lyrics. So it might not make sense at parts, because I went off the lyrics, since she is listening to the song. I HIGHLY think it's a good idea to play the song in the back round and follow along with the story. I hope you like and please don't hate me if it doesn't make sense now. Also I'm sorry I lost all my previous reviews for this, I really loved all the nice things some of you had to say. **

For it was, Jadelynn West's eyes were green. Some have said green of envy, like she has shown many times in the past. Others would say they're a sickly green, like her sick twisted soul. But the ones close to her knew that wasn't true. Some were nice and said green like emeralds. That was incorrect also, only one person knew the answer, they were green like Jade. Not the gem, but Jade herself. Her eyes were her eyes, not some object or feeling. He knew that, unlike so many others.

"The first time yes, that stupid truck got stuck." "But all the other times, was just a clever attempt to lie under the stars next to me." "Not that I told him I realized it, why would I have done that, even though at that time, I didn't realize what the strange feelings I was getting were." Jade thinks to herself, continuing her walk.

It was the middle of their first summer together. They had been inseparable. But, that letter came. He got accepted to go to a music/song writing major college. All the way in New York City, at the end of their summer. Jade never left his side even more for the rest of their time together.

Jade smiles at this. For he brought out the good side in her. The side whose guilty pleasure was Tim McGraw.

If you would have told Jade West many years ago that wearing a simple little black dress could wow a boy like that, she'd never take one off. That night she wowed and got the love of her life. But she forgot about one thing. She also lost him to college the next day. He was gone the last week of August.

Many things came to Jade in September. It could be considered karma, for all her nasty deeds in high school. Grandma West died. The only person in her family she was close to. Her father refused to pay for college, because of her stupid dream to become an actress or singer or a play writer. He was gone in NYC, but maybe it was a good thing. She cared about how she looked, and for many weeks she didn't look good enough for him in her standards.

She should have worked harder to find time to send it, but she didn't. It's been three summers since he left; he hasn't gotten to read it yet.

He always thinks of her not just because of Tim McGraw or happiness. His thoughts aren't about a scary goth, they are about his black haired beauty.

She was really back. The place she wouldn't have dared go a while ago. Standing on his street. But, she kept on walking, letter in hand. She kept walking with her head held high.

There Jade stood. In front of his favorite place. A lake. And yes there was ducks, but Jade was too concentrated on what she was doing to be bothered by them. She slowly kneeled down on the edge of the lake and folded the letter into a paper boat.

Jade lets the boat go in the water. It starts to slowly float away. "Hello Andre, hope you like the letter, sorry I was a little late." "I will always love you Dre." Jade says out loud, a single tear escaping before she gets up again and starts her walk back home. Jade always walks now. Since Andre died coming home to see her on vacation in a car crash, she refuses to drive. What Jade doesn't know is Andre is right beside her now. Like he has been and always will be. Holding her hand.

Did you like it? I thought it was good. Please review your thoughts! :)


End file.
